


...too slow, too shitty.

by graphicChibi (spontaneous_chibi)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Hurt, Neglect, Other, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spontaneous_chibi/pseuds/graphicChibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How was he so fast? How was he so fast and you were always just... Too slow. Too shitty."</p><p>Quick fic I got inspired to write after a long night with no sleep. Dave dealing with his abusive older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...too slow, too shitty.

Your trembling hand comes up to wipe blood away from your lip, as you stare at your older brother calculatingly through cracked lenses. You had no doubt in your mind that there would be a shiny new pointy pair for you waiting when you once again woke up from the fight. As usual, covered in numerous bruises and cuts and thoroughly humiliated. Probably wake up with that damn puppet staring at you from somewhere.

You charge again, hefting a sword that felt too light, like it was made for shitty little brothers like you. He parries, and a clang of metal makes you flinch before he flash steps away. You're accosted by Cal's plush body, tangling you up again and making you stumble forward before you can regain your footing and turn back to see him. He's smiling.

It wasn't fair. No matter how hard you tried, no matter what you did, he always just fucking smiled at you. You were weak. You were useless. He was going to make you strong, that's what he always said.

He wouldn't lie to you, would he?

You throw Cal to the ground, where he promptly disappears as if he had a life of his own. Which was nuts, of course. It was just your bro. It was always just your bro. You attack again, breath coming heavy as you aimed to hit his arm, his torso, his anything. Another clang, he's gone.

How was he so fast? How was he so fast and you were always just... Too slow. Too shitty. He never even let you use a proper sword, just the fifteen dollar ones they let ten-year-olds pick up at any state fair or vaguely Asian supermarket.

You turn again and there he is in front of you, and you're just too slow. You fall to the ground, holding your side where he nicked you. More blood, you can smell it. You thought only girls had to deal with getting blood out of nice clothes on a regular basis, and even that was only once a month, not every week. Every other day sometimes.

He eyes you and then puts his stupid fucking anime katana over his shoulder. And he walks the fuck away, leaving you bleeding and holding your side as you feel the world shift with your nausea. You struggle to your feet, limp in after him.

Too slow. Too shitty. Just his stupid little brother.

Back inside, you pull out bandages that you had to stockpile yourself and keep hidden. Your shirt comes off and is quickly dropped into the pile of shit you had to wash. You didn't want to think about how many bloodstains were hidden amongst red and white fabric. As you're patching yourself up, your computer dings.

 

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

EB: hey dave, what's up?

TG: just chillin, same as always.


End file.
